ddr2fandomcom_de-20200214-history
Orange Revolution
Die Orange Revolution (manchmal wird sie einfach als Putschversuch oder als Kastanienrevolution wegen der Kastanienbäume in Kiew bezeichnet) ist eine Serie von Protesten, Demonstrationen und einem geplanten jedoch gescheiterten Generalstreik in der Ukraine, organisiert durch die Verfechter des Präsidentenanwärters Viktor Juschtschenko, im Anschluss an die von ihm kritisierten Wahlergebnisse bei den Ukrainische Präsidentschaftswahlen, 2004 Die Proteste fingen am Tag nach der zweiten Wahlrunde an, nach der Stichwahl zwischen Premierminister an Viktor Janukowitsch und Oppositionsanwärter Yushchenko, als die offizell geschätzten Wahlergebnisse sich deutlich von einigen sogenannten Exit Polls unterschieden; eine der Exit Polls gab Yushchenko einen 11%-Vorsprung, während amtliche Resultate Yanukovych einen Vorsprung von 3% gaben. Obwohl andere Exit Polls und Vorwahlumfragen den offiziellen Wahlergebnissen entsprachen, beriefen sich die Kreise um Yuschtschenko ausschließlich auf die für sie günstige Exit Poll, obwohl diese überdies von westlichen Staaten und den USA bezahlt waren. Mit Hilfe dieser Exit Poll behaupteten die Verfechter Yushchenkos und ein Teil der internationalen Beobachter einen Wahlbetrug zugunsten des von der Regierung unterstützten Yanukovych. Andere internationale Beobachter z.B. von den 12 Mitgliedstaaten der EMO (aus der "Gemeinschaft unabhängiger Staaten") und von der BHHRG konnten zwar auch Wahlverstöße feststellen, jedoch keine die das Wahlergebnis ernsthaft beeinträchtigten, da die Verstöße im Vergleich zu den gültigen Stimmen verschwindend sind und da von beiden Seiten gegen die Wahlgesetze verstoßen wurde. Diejenigen Exit-Poll-Ergebnisse, auf die sich Yuschtschenko berief, wurden extrem frühzeitig - 2 Tage vor Verkündung des offiziellen Wahlergebnisses an die Medien weitergegeben, noch während der Auszählung. Die Anhänger von Yanukovych behaupteten, daß die Verbindungen von Yushchenkos zu den ukrainischen Medien diese Verschiedenheit erklären;andere behaupten dass das Gegenteil zutreffend ist. Ab dem 23. November 2004, fingen massive Proteste und Demonstrationen in einigen westlichen Städten der Ukraine an, vor allem auf dem Unabhängigkeitsplatz in Kiew, unter anderem auch vor dem ukrainischen Parlament, wobei die Teilnehmer orange Fahnen oder Tücher oder Markierungen trugen, die Farbe der Yushenko-Kampagne. Neben der Farbe ist das Symbol der Yushenko-Leute eine Uhr, oft als Hufeisen (für das Ziffernblatt) mit Ausrufezeichen (als Zeiger) dargestellt. Auch auf den Plakaten der Pora tauchen häufig Uhren auf, neben der orangen Farbe. Kiew, Lviv und einige andere Städte lehnten ab, die Legitimität der Wahlen zu bestätigen. Nachdem Yanukovych offiziell als der Wahlsieger bestätigt wurde, sprach Yushchenko mit seinen Anhängern in Kiew, und bewegte sie dazu, eine "orange Revolution" von Generalstreiks und Sitzblockaden durchzuführen mit der Absicht, die Regierung zu blockieren und zu zwingen, eine vermeintliche Wahlniederlage bekanntzugeben: "A path to a compromise through people demonstrating their will is the only path that will help us find a way out of this conflict. Therefore, the committee of national salvation declares a nationwide political strike." Hintergrund Die Orange Revolution baut auf einem Muster auf, das zuerst in Jugoslawien entwickelt wurde, um die Regierung mit Slobodan Milošević zu stürzen, welches weitergeführt wurde in Form der sogenannten Rosenrevolution in Georgien. Jede der Umstürze, obwohl scheinbar spontan, war Resultat einer umfangreichen Untergrundtätigkeit und Konspiration innerhalb oppositioneller Gruppen. Jedem Umsturz ging eine Wahl voraus, bei der die prowestliche Opposition verlor, woraufhin Demonstrationen und andere Aktionen erfolgten. Bei jeder dieser Vorgänge waren Studentische Aktivisten und Akademiker führend beteiligt, auch die ukrainische Pora besteht fast nur aus Studenten. Die bisher bekannteste Umsturzbewegung war Otpor, eine Bewegung junger Leute und Studenten, die half, den prowestlichen Vojislav Kostunica in Serbien zur Macht zu verhelfen. In Georgien 2003 wurde die analoge Bewegung Kmara benannt. Eine bis jetzt erfolglose Bewegung in Belarussland heißt Zubr, sie trat 2004 bei den dortigen Wahlen in Erscheinung. In der Ukraine arbeitet die Studenten-Bewegung Pora für den Umsturz, sie gilt in den ukrainischen Medien und bei den Sicherheitskräften als Terrororganisation - 6 Pora-Aktivisten sind Mitte November 2004 wegen Terrorismusverdacht verhaftet worden, da bei ihnen Sprengstoff, Zünder und eine Granate gefunden wurden. Die Aktivisten in jeder dieser Bewegungen wurden in den Taktiken des nach aussen hin gewaltlosen Widerstands ausgebildet - von einer Koalition professioneller westlicher Berater, Helfer und Pollster, die durch eine Reihe von westlichen Regierungen, Agenturen und Organisationen finanziert und unterstützt wurden, z.B. von der Konrad Adenauer Stiftung und - laut dem The Guardian - durch das "US State Department" und USAID zusammen mit dem "National Democratic Institute", dem "International Republican Institute", der "Freedom House NGO" und dem Milliardär George Soros mit seinem "Open Society Institute". Nach der deutschen Wochenzeitung Die Zeit erhielten Yuschtschenko und seine Kreise allein aus den USA mindestens 65 Millionen Dollar über verschiedene Kanäle. Die USA wollen laut Zeit auf diese Weise die NATO ausdehnen und die EU schwächen. Yuschtschenko versprach folgerichtig vor den Wahlen, daß er den Plan für einen euroasiatischen Wirtschaftsraum zerreissen werde, sollte er gewinnen. Siehe auch Uhrwerk Orange (Buch) Weblinks und Quellen The creation of the ukraine Opposition (http://www.wsws.org/articles/2004/dec2004/ukra-d02.shtml ) “Maidan” – An Internet Hub for Civil Resistance to Authoritarianism in Ukraine (http://eng.maidanua.org/ ) The Orange Revolution (http://www.time.com/time/magazine/article/0,9171,1101041206-832225-1,00.html ), TIME.com, Monday, December 6, 2004 US campaign behind the turmoil in Kiev (http://www.guardian.co.uk/international/story/0,,1360080,00.html), The Guardian, November 26, 2004. Six questions to the critics of Ukraine's orange revolution (http://www.guardian.co.uk/ukraine/story/0,15569,1364361,00.html ), The Guardian, December 2, November 2004. http://www.jungewelt.de/2004/12-04/030.php Die Zeit Nr. 50 vom 2.Dezember 2004, S.4: "Amerikas unsichtbare Hände" http://russlandonline.rru/ukraine/morenews.php?iditem=211 Над всей республикой оранжевое небо (http://www.kommersant.rru/k-money/get_page.asp?page_id=24653869.htm&m_id=29658 ), "Коммерсантъ-Деньги" № 47(502) от 29.11.2004г -